


Xmas with Cablepool

by Y0urPhaner0nSky



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Oops, Seasonal - Christmas, baby oneshot, cookies and sugar, kiss, where's that pesky fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0urPhaner0nSky/pseuds/Y0urPhaner0nSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is bad at cooking and seasonal fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas with Cablepool

“Yoohoo!” Deadpool called from the kitchen. “Nate! Come taste this batch of delicious Frisbees! I remembered the sugar this time!”  
Did we?  
Pretty sure.  
The apartment was filled with the scent of burnt cookies and half eaten ham carcass. Wade hid behind the wall and waited to pounce. His full weight hit Nathan and sent him into the corner, with Wade’s legs around his waist and arms around his neck. (The author almost typed arse. That’s for the exciting sequel.)   
“Gahk! Wade! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He steadied himself and looped an arm under Wade’s rump. His only response being a cheeky giggle and pointing upward at a bundle of leaves hanging from the doorframe. “What is that?”  
“Mistletoe! Duh, Nate!” He puckered up but pouted when Nate laughed.  
“That? That’s not mistletoe. It’s mint.”  
“Kiss me anyway, Mr. Critical.”  
Their lips fell together in a tired mix of texture and sugar but Wade couldn’t dash the thought away…  
If that’s mint; what’s in the cookies?


End file.
